Worth Dying For
by XxMissMeWhenI'mGonexX
Summary: Title subject to change, Pre HBP. Still same story, different summary. Okay, Tristanis Brandon, the new charms teacher, somehow put herself in the position of helping teach Physical Defense with one Severus Snape who she absolutely hates.
1. Tristanis Brandon

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter a very **hot** teenage Severus Snape would be hanging out with me right now. Unfortunately there isn't, which means that Harry Potter belongs to JKR. Lucky bitch.

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

One. Miss Tristanis Thorn Brandon.

All the teachers at Hogwarts sat in the staff room, waiting for Albus to show up with the new teacher, seeing as how Albus had added a physical fitness class and a physical defense class to the register. No one had the slightest clue who the person was, only that they were from another country. The door to the staff lounge pushed open and the old Headmaster walked in, closely followed by a woman in her early thirties. She had long, red, straight hair and onyx black eyes. They stood out from her pale skin.

"Ahh, it's too good to see you all again. I would like to introduce our new charms teacher, Tristanis Brandon. She's from America." She leveled her gaze with theirs, eyes closed off like a door.

"From _America?_" Severus Snape sneered, glancing at her as is she were no more than dirt.

"Yes. The States. You know, it is said that we're not as _civilized _as Brits, but if your character determined anything, I should thing those views would switch." She said emotionlessly. The Potions master was taken aback. This woman had just insulted him. "America is my home, always has been. If you want to insult it, then I will kick your sorry ass into the next week. In case you haven't noticed, my temper isn't the greatest. So do me a damn favor and shut. Your. Trap."

Everyone was dumbfounded. Turning apologetically to the rest of the staff, she did a little half bow. "Sorry about ditching, but I have things that need taking care of. Nice to finally see some faces." And with that, the woman swept from the room.

"Well, she's a rather…um…interesting…case." Minerva said, a hind of a smile gracing the older face. Sprout giggled.

"A bit temperamental though." Lupin, the Defense teacher, remarked. "I like her."

"I don't." Severus said coldly glaring at all the others in the room. Albus raised an eyebrow.

"And why, Severus, do you deem her unacceptable?" The headmaster asked amusedly. The Potions master growled.

"She has a completely despicable vocabulary, not to mention her wardrobe screams lack of style. No social skills what so ever."

"You know, if you started swearing, you could be referring to yourself Severus." Poppy said, grinning slightly. "I think you actually have a bit in common."

Minerva snorted into her tea cup. Pomphrey had a point.

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

Opening Feast

Tristanis slouched in her seat, scanning the gaggle of students with curiosity. It was obvious this year was going to interest her greatly. Maybe she could even find someone smart enough to find…no. There was no cure. Never had been never would be. The thought almost brought tears to her eyes. Almost. It took years of practice to learn to shield all of her emotions. And even now, anger was still beyond her reach.

She had already finished her food, and was not allowed to leave until the students on this night. So, she pulled out the one thing that kept her sane. Her drawing notebook. Flipping through until she found a clean page, Tristanis looked around the Hall for something to draw. Her eyes finally trained on three students closest to the Teacher's table. Biting her lip, Trista started drawing the scene.

"Professor Brandon? Can I talk to you?" Tristanis's head shot up to meet the eyes of Professor Dumledore. He looked as happy as ever. Nodding Trista rose from her seat and followed him from the Great Hall. They went up to his office.

"What's up D?" She asked distractedly. He chuckled.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions about your-"

"Past." She interrupted, self-hatred evident in her voice. "Sure. But I don't have everything back yet."

"I know Miss Brandon. All I want to know is this, why did you agree to come? And how did it happen? You knew you wouldn't be welcome here by most of the students. And as you told Severus, the place is your home."

"I lied." She whispered, tears falling from her black eyes. "I have nothing there. I used to think that people would accept me…after…but they didn't. I was just a child Albus, and they tried to kill me after it happened. I was only 13 fucking years old. It wasn't my fault that I tried to protect my best friend. But they killed her anyway."

Tristanis felt the Headmaster wrap arms around her shoulders. After so long, the woman allowed her emotions to shine through as she sobbed for the first time in 13 years. It would only be later that Albus would realize how much his comforting embrace had meant to her.

When she stumbled into her room sometime later, she threw the black fire symbol on the night table. She didn't care anymore. There would be no more outbursts of emotion.

"My name is Tristanis Thorn Brandon. And I don't deserve to live." She whispered into the air.

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

Uh, this will be a story, but I will say right now that I won't be updating regularly. Please Review, I love them so much!


	2. An encounter

Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I owned Harry Potter...But I don't.

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

Chapter two- An Encounter of the Amusing Sort.

Tristanis's POV

_Dear Taylor,_

_It's been a month since the start of term and I have to say, Severus Snape needs a major attitude adjustment. I'm serious! Well, no, Sirius Black is, but that isn't the point… Anyway, this guy, he's a lot like Jessup from Salem's. Minerva says we're a lot alike, as far as the whole cold heartedness goes. Albus knows about the disease and he actually let me stay on! I swear, that man is the kindest this world has known. _

_How are things in California? Is Dez doing ok? I hope so. My classes are absolute torture, by the way. It's worst when the Gryffindors and Slytherins are together. Especially the sixth years. They act like such numbskulls, kinda like you! JK. _

_Love Ya!_

_Tristie_

I logged off, pushing the desk chair back. Stretching, I looked out the window at the children lazing in the unnaturally warm October weather. They were so lucky to be normal…no, there were a few that were different. Like Potter.

I sighed and left my office. Things were going as smoothly as expected at Hogwarts. Ha ha, smooth? This school was just one organized chaos after the next. But that's what I loved about this place; there was never a dull moment. Never any time to get lost in memories. I laughed at one of the kids that started showing off for a girl. He landed flat on his ass. Poor boy.

"Move." I looked up slightly, meeting the black eyes of one Severus Snape. He was glaring at me. I glared back.

"Move yourself." I shot back coolly. We'd been going back and forth like that for weeks. The hint of a smirk formed on his face.

"And why should I, when I could move _you_ myself?" He hissed. My eyes widened. Before I could swat his hands away, he picked me up and dumped me behind him. I sat up, glaring up at him through my now messy brown hair.

"You bastard!" I yelled, flipping back to my feet.

"You were in my way." He sneered, only making me madder. When he turned to go I jumped on his back. He stumbled foreward a bit. I leaped back and ran off, leaving him to his back pain and grouchiness. Bastard.

"Stupid grouch needs to learn what the term happiness means. Idiot. Fucking hell, wound up just like a little tin soldier, only he goes boom, not pop. Annoying gi- ahh! British slang, not good!" I muttered to myself, continuing the journey to the kitchens for a snack. My love of sleep had made me miss breakfast. And lunch.

"You know, talking to oneself is the first sign of madness." I glanced up to see Madame Hooch. Her grin lifted my spirits. "Severus being his usual self again?"

I nodded, rolling my eyes. "Can't just act civil for once. Noooo, has to go and act like he's better than the rest of us. Heh heh, I'll show him."

The gray eyed woman looked at me, amusement threatening to show. "Are you sure you hate our _dear_ potions mater? Seems to me like you're trying to impress him. Trying to get a…dare I say it… date?"

It took me a few seconds to process what she had just said. When I did, I involuntarily jumped back in horror. "God no! No no no no no! He annoys the hell outta me! No way in hell do I want to impress that prick! No no no and I'll say it again, NO!"

By this time I was freaking out. Trying to impress the one person that I absolutely _hated _me! She had to have some screws loose!

"What ever you say Trista." She smirked before wandering off. I could feel my eye start to twitch.

"Gah!" I yelled, shaking myself. "I need coffee and sugar NOW!"

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

No POV

Severus was angry. How dare that girl go and talk back to him! He sneered at the thought of locking her in a room for a few hours, just to piss her off. She certainly deserved it, after all the trouble she'd caused him. _Miss Brandon? More like Miss Hellion._

"Dumb, insolent girl!" He growled under his breath. "Nice to everyone but me, even gets along with Trelawney. Two coots deserve to be friends. Bloody American chit."

"Severus, are you alright?" Lupin asked quietly, stopping in front of the black haired man. The werewolf looked genuinely concerned.

"No I'm not Lupin so go away." Severus snarled, trying to get past.

"Its Tristanis isn't it? Getting on your nerves?" Remus looked positively gleeful at Snape's irritation.

"Little girl doesn't know when to leave well enough alone. Stubborn little-"

"I'll take that as a yes." Remus muttered, before leaving the Potions Master to mutter by himself. Severus continued on to his rooms, a haze of anger and irritation settling around his taut form.

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

Conference room

Madame Hooch and Remus burst out laughing after sharing stories of bumping into the two quarreling teachers.

"She started hyperventilating?" Lupin asked, his face red from all the laughter. Hooch nodded, tears of mirth streaming down her face.

"I either hit the nail dead on the head or freaked her out beyond reason!"

"No kidding! And Snape was practically starting fires because of her when I stopped him in the hall. It's like the adult version of the Slytherin and Gryffindor wars!" Madame Hooch stopped laughing and looked thoughtful.

"That was not fun, as I remember well. I'm just glad I ended up in Ravenclaw. I didn't have to deal with all that." The gray eyed witch said, grinning at the memories. "I always got a kick out of how Lily would turn James's behavior on himself. I'm surprised to this day that they finally got the act together."

"Yeah, James liked to act like an idiot around Lily. And then he'd go hitting his head on a wall because of it afterwards. I nearly laughed my head off when James came stumbling into our dorm saying Lily had cornered him, yelled at him, and then kissed him before pushing him back to the common room. It was all her fault."

"Well, that's amusing." Madame Hooch laughed again, her eyes twinkling. "Now I understand what my friend said when she lost the bet."

"You had a bet on Lily and James's relationship?" Remus asked, looking at her strangely.

"What kid didn't?" She returned before walking out of the room.

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

It is highly unusual that I will update every weekend. I just had a best friend who's reading this bugging me to post before Monday. Pwease Rwieview?


	3. A Class, a Problem, and a Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Only Ashiri, Tristanis, Dezra, and Taylor. And probably a few more oc's along the way, but other than that? Zip, zilch, nada, null, etc.**

**Dante: I can second that. **

**Me: Shove it Dante Fena, or you won't be seeing Billy for a month**

**Dante: (gulps) Sorry, but I'm shutting up now. **

Three: A Class, a Problem, and a Plan.

_Hey Dez,_

_How are the kids at Milwaukee? Still as pig headed and sick as I remember you saying? Merlin, I hope not. Oh, and as for your question, I love this place. There's this student, Draco Malfoy, he wouldn't shut up. So anyway, one day he was being a little freak and started hitting on me. You know what I did. Well, in case you forgot my methods, I turned him into a rabbit and threatened to skin him. _

_McGonagall didn't find it funny. I sooo got in trouble but guess what? Don't care! It was funny! Oh, and the only teacher even remotely hot is Snape, and he's a pain in my ass. I mean, he's just like Jessup; same attitude, same overconfidence, everything! It's creepy! _

_Oh my god, I can't believe I forgot! How is little Ashiri? I miss my goddaughter… sob…why'd you have to move from California to Milwaukee?_

_Lylas biatch!_

_Tristanis_

I spun in the swivel chair and headed out of my office quickly. The staff meeting would begin in less than five minutes. That's the only thing I really hated about teaching here, the staff meetings. I put my emotionless act in place before leaving my rooms.

The red velvet of my skirt swished quietly around my brown boots as I walked the corridors to the staff room. Even this early in fall it was chilly, making me put away the summer clothes. Looking out one of the many windows I saw the 'golden trio' out by the lake, laughing.

I had taken a liking to the trio. Hermione and Ron were great people, to be fearlessly loyal to Harry. Kind of reminded me of Tony, Kali, and I back at Salem's. Back before I had contracted the devil's disease. Back before Tony and Kali died in cold blood.

Amazingly, I kept my emotionless mask in place all the way to the staff room. I quickly grabbed my usual chair, as far away from Snape as the situation allowed. That asshole. Madame Hooch and Remus exchanged a knowing glance for some reason. And whatever that reason was, I really didn't want to know.

After sitting in the same spot for a half hour with a cup of java in my hands I _still_ didn't know what the meeting was about. And really didn't care.

"I think Tristanis could do it." My head snapped up. _What?_

"Well Ms. Brandon? Do you think it would be too much to work with Severus in teaching a physical defense class next term?" Dumbledore asked. My hand twitched.

"Uh, suuuuure." I agreed reluctantly. I had to work with my worst fucking enemy. Greeeeeeeeeaaaaaaat. Just what I needed, another pain in the ass project to finish.

"Good. Now, I expect the heads of houses to post sign up sheets tonight. The students will have until the Halloween to sign up for the class. That means you two will have plenty of time to work out details." Dumbledore said, handing Minerva, Snape, Sprout and I the sheets.

They all filed out except for Minerva, who sat down beside me. "Hello Trista. How are things holding up?"

"Eh, shit happens Min. At least I'm not getting yelled at for turning students into animals anymore. So, where's the girl's night this Saturday?"

"We're going to go down to Hogsmeade actually. At seven." I nodded, grinning mischievously. "You know, it's scary how different you act when there are other's present."

"Well, I have to have some form of defense!" I responded quickly. "It's not as if I mean to be callous and stuff when I'm with big groups, it's just something that's… always been."

"Point taken. You may want to get some rest Trist. Tomorrow is...well, you know more than I do."

"I know, the worst damn day of the lunar cycle. How long do you think my temper will stay for tomorrow?"

"Probably half way through first period, bad mood lasting the rest of the day." Minerva predicted. I groaned, before leaving the room. Tomorrow was going to be a loooooong ass day.

"But you deserve every damn thing that it causes Tristanis. What a friend I turned out to be."

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

"Sit down, shut up, and take out your books now!" Tristanis roared, slamming the door behind her. "Page 347 and I want a roll of parchment on combining the different stems of magic with the charms branch due Thursday. Get to work!"

"Today's her bad day, huh?" Hermione whispered quietly to Ron and Harry. Ron nodded quickly, looking positively terrified. Harry looked a little less intimidated, but still scared. Silence fell over the room as the students worked.

(Some time later)

"Miss Brandon?" Snape said slowly, walking into her office. She had her head down on the desk. "You were not a dinner and Minerva was worried."

"Get out Professor Snape." She said coldly, not lifting her head. "Just. Get. Out. Or I swear to Merlin I will skin you."

"What the hell's wrong with you now?" He sneered in response, not thinking that anything could actually be wrong. "Did your pet demon die?"

That did it. The next instant she was on her feet, and Severus had never been more afraid. Her onyx black eyes had now turned blood red and there were fangs protruding from her mouth. Black bat wings were drawn in, and the hands that she slammed down on the table were clawed. The scales covering her body were midnight black.

Fear surged through his body at a rate that Severus thought could kill anyone else. Rage and darkness and evil emanated from the charms teacher in waves. She was barely containing herself.

"GET THE HELL OUT BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU!" She screamed before letting out an inhuman screech. Covering his ears in pain, Severus darted out of the office and headed straight for the headmaster's. Her draconic form still lingering in his mind.

"Chocolate frogs." Severus growled before stomping up the steps. He flung open the door to Dumbledore's office harshly. "Albus why wasn't I informed?"

"I'm assuming you are referring to Miss Brandon having Teivil Aura?" The Headmaster asked calmly.

"SHE HAS WHAT! I KNEW IT WAS BAD BUT YOU HIRED SOMEONE WITH **TEIVIL AURA**? WHAT THE **HELL** IS WRONG WITH YOUR BRAIN!" Severus yelled, throwing one of the fragile trinkets into a wall. "In case you weren't informed, that disease it one of the most-"

"Dangerous and prejudiced diseases in the world. I know Severus. And the reason you were the only one not informed is because you said you didn't want to hear it."

"I wha- AAAH! NEXT TIME IT'S THAT IMPORTANT DO NOT HESITATE TO TELL ME ANYWAY!" The potions master yelled, kicking the wall. "At least someone could have told me before sending me into the hell pit!"

With that Severus stormed out of the office, seething. On his way he met up with Remus, who was currently talking with Aleda Mathers, a member of the Order. "I take it, from the screaming, you just found out the dirty little secret?"

"Does she know?" Snape asked coldly. After receiving a positive response, Severus grabbed them both by the collar into the nearest classroom. He quickly put a silencing charm on the door. "WHY THE BLOODY HELL DO NEITHER OF YOU HAVE PROBLEMS WITH OUR CHARMS TEACHER HAVING TEIVIL AURA!"

"Because we know she's a good person and really, it's no different than accepting Remus as a teacher despite his lycanthropy." Aleda put in wisely, her voice calm.

"But it's different! It's bloody Teivil Aura!"

"Severus, did you know that the only way people can contract this devil disease is to come into contact with a dark curse created by the devil himself and staying alive?" Remus asked angrily, his fists shaking. "She got it _defending a best friend_. So if you look to the nature and cause, you would see that if you don't value pain you will shut. Up. Tristanis is not to be held responsible for what happened to her."

With a huff Severus turned on his heel and stormed out the door. He would talk with Brandon in the morning. Right now he needed a headache potion and some sleep.

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

"Miss Brandon?" Severus knocked cautiously on her office door, hoping she would not display any temper in this meeting.

She opened the door slowly, eyes bloodshot and the rest of her looking worn. "Hello Professor. I suppose you wanted to talk about my… problem?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"If you don't mind." Severus didn't know why they were being polite now, of all times. It just seemed like they're usual hating banter would push her over the edge at the moment. She opened the door and let him walk in.

"What did I do?" Was the first think she asked. "I know I was in full draconic form, so I had to have done something. What did I do?"

"I came in and since nobody thought to inform me of your condition, I was being a callous bastard, and you can probably figure out the rest." He responded neutrally. She swore, before laughing bitterly.

"Yup, that would do it. Do you have any questions about the disease in itself?"

"Yes, what curse did you get hit with?"

"It was one that, well, you've probably never heard of it. _Sparte Aeranatilan_. It's a beheading curse."

"Oh, do you know what's going on when it's the day of the crescent?"

"I'm not sure, if I am I don't remember it." She whispered. "I don't remember a lot of things about it. Just that I have it and my temper is easily brought out during the day before a crescent moon."

"Naturally. Well, in a week would you like to meet in the staff room to get this stupid Physical defense class planned? That way I don't have to work with you for another two months. Which will be a complete blessing."

"Double your blessing and you know how I will feel. Now, I have shit to work on so get the hell out of my office." She responded, her normal tone back in place. Everything was normal again.

"With pleasure, _Tristie._"

"YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT!"

"What do you think you can do about it?"

"Get out of my office _Sevvy_, or you will find out why I was deemed a prankster at school." He was gone within two seconds. Laughing to herself, Tristanis stretched. "God how I love pissing him off."

(One week later, staff room)

"Well Snape, it looks like we have about forty some kids signed up. How do we split them? Houses, gender? I don't know." Tristanis said, staring at the list of kids fourth year and up signed up for the class.

"House sounds fine as long as I don't have to deal with the Slytherins." He agreed. She blinked once…twice.

"Let me get this straight, you _don't_ want to work with your own house?" She asked incredulously. He nodded. She rolled her eyes. "You're going to one way or another, because if we separate by house I want to rotate so that we can teach two different things at once. So that, say, you have Gryffindor and Ravenclaw first, the next quarter I get them. That way I can teach one thing while you teach another. That way we cover more ground and we can deal with our forte."

"For an annoying, contemptible little girl, that was pretty smart of a plan. What do we want to cover? I know there should at least be what muggles call street fighting." Severus sneered bitingly.

"Whatever you say…GOD YOU SOUND LIKE YOU'RE FROM GRUMPY OLD MEN!"

"What may I ask is 'Grumpy Old Men'?" Severus asked dangerously.

"It's a muggle movie I watched when I was a little girl. I am a half blood you know!" She replied, giggling. "My lord, you sound like Max Goldman, angry at the bloody world and annoyed very easily."

"Shut up, stupid-"

"Ohhhh, play nice now Sevvy, don't want to hurt my feelings." She pulled up her kicked puppy look. Snape started twitching.

"What the hell are you on?"

"Aww, no worries! I've just decided that annoying you is much more fun than pissing you off!" Her face became serious again. "Now, we need to get down to business. We've agreed on street fighting. What about some form of martial arts?"

"That could work. But I don't know any. You'd have to cover it if you know how."

"I do, which makes that useable."

"What about dodging spells? Half these imbeciles don't know how to duck to keep from getting hit by an exploding potion." Snape sneered. Tristanis looked thoughtful for a minute.

"We'd have to teach that together, but sure, why not? Uh, how about… handguns?"

"You want to teach teens who hate each other how to use a muggle gun?" Severus asked incredulously. Tristanis shrugged. "Ok. That's no problem for me then."

"What else?"

"Maybe at the end we could have a small course on axes, swords, and staves." Severus suggested. Tristanis's eyes lit up almost immediately.

"OF COURSE! That would be awesome! Which one do you use?"

"My best is a normal sword, actually. I've been training with it for ten years now. Yours?"

"Double ended crescent ax. I've had one and used it since third year. Tony, Kali, Dezra, and Taylor all pitched in and bought it for me. best of it's kind." She responded, bouncing in her chair. _He knows how to use a sword! Finally! A sparring partner! _

"So, would you like to teach hand guns and karate? I prefer street fighting myself. And that could take a while to teach." Severus said, looking over their short list. "And I suppose we could add stealth in there too."

"You can do that. And then for the last two months work on avoidance and if time, real weapons. This works nicely. Now, which houses should we have together?"

"Slytherin and Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff." Snape ticked off immediately. Tristanis blinked.

"You're off your rocker aren't you? Gryffindor and Slytherin _in a self defense class together?_ And to think I thought you had some shards of sanity left!"

"Shut up _Tristie_. If anyone's insane, its you."

"American hater."

"No, just you."

"You don't mean that Sevvy!"

"Don't call me that."

"To damn bad."

"You do know you're going to end up pushing me over the edge of sanity and I will end up killing you?"

"Definitely."

"Ms. Brandon, you have a death wish."

"Oh, you couldn't be closer to the truth than that."


End file.
